creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Helel ben Shahaar
Before leaving your message, consider the following: be nice and I will reciprocate. Be mean, and I will reciprocate. Leave a message with no title and/or signature, and I will not even bother to answer. If you are here to inquire about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If not, leave a concise explanation of why you think your story was good, and I will respond as soon as I am able. Here to leave a hateful message? Why not check out the Halite Halls to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 __TOC__ Oh I see, sorry, I thought we posted our own articles that had the concept of the collab. And I shall improve my writing. I just didn't really know what to do with it when I put it out there. Steven"SpringBubba"SavoySteven"SpringBubba"Savoy (talk) 23:21, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Untitled Vngel W has informed me that I have met he requirements for my own category. Is this true? Is there any other prerequisite for having one?L0CKED334 (talk) 15:07, September 10, 2018 (UTC) :That would be great. Thanks.L0CKED334 (talk) 15:39, September 10, 2018 (UTC) I was wanting to nominate someone for PotM but I'm not quit understanding how to put the timestamp on at the end. Is there a template or something I could look at? I tried looking at the submissions before it and it doesn't seem to help me understand what I'm doing wrong. :Answered. :Vngel W (talk) 13:46, September 13, 2018 (UTC) 365 Time sure flies when you're having fun. I'm not going anywhere short of some horrific death at the hands of an axe murderer, ghost, monster, or unknown being. Oops, I almost forgot about cryptids. Yeah, I better watch out for them too. That goatman thing is pretty damn freaky. :b --Kolpik (talk) 04:49, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Hello there, I wanna say something, why did you just ignore the other administrators and just let them delete my stories? Did you hate me the first thing I joined FANDOM? I expected me to write a great story called, "Helmet Boy" and now administrators deleted it because of the text. I wanted it to look like a chat log and so I did, but then the administrators said it looked, "Annoying". I'm now here to make peace now and no fighting. You know you're talking to a sad 13 year old who's depressed right? You don't have to believe me, and i'm sure you don't believe me, but listen here, I DON't CARE WHAT YOU THINK! Leave me alone and let me write the stories I think about and maybe that will make me feel better, ok? Goodbye. Re: Collab I appreciate you telling me, but hey, it's your collab, man. If you gotta change it to make it better, you gotta change it Frank Phillips (talk) 17:29, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Ok, what happened to discord? It just like...disappeared. Hi, again. I'm very sorry to bother you, again, but this may be the last time I talk to you for a while. I just wanna apologize for all the chaos that happened latley. I feel stupid, I really do, and you're probably glad that I say that. Probably yes, probably not, but I'll possibly never know. I really hated that time, really. I feel terribly sorry for what I did and I promise i'll do better next time. I don't care if you still hate me (I don't know if you ever did but still), I just wanna say i'm sorry. I'm sending apology messages to everyone involved in this incident just to say, well...i'm sorry! I hope we'll get along sometime in the future, I don't expect that to happen but still. You're an admin, you're tougher than me and your probably a grown person. I'm just a kid, and I realized that. I'll go back to my own life and I wont do anything to affect the wikia company again. "The Helmet Boy" they call me, and I mean that in reality. Thank you for reading, if you did. See ya later, sometime maybe https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheKidOfWikis idk if that's how you sign but i'm still a noob so yeah, i'm sorry if I did that wrong. anyways, bye. Hello. This is the author of the ultimate showdown "creepypasta" it was meant to be a troll pasta that also gave the lyrics to a funny song that I know. It did mention at the top that I was not the creator of the song. But, I go the notification for the posting rules afterward. I am messaging you to get a more clear reason as to why my post was taken down. If you could respond, tha would be very helpful. Thank you. Have a good day. Timewarps1 (talk) 23:16, September 21, 2018 (UTC)Timewarps_1 :Responded. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:34, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Got Another Body I Need You to Dispose of, Helel I know it's what you do, but thanks for fixing the position of the video on my story. Not sure how I missed that. --Kolpik (talk) 06:51, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Overstepping My Bounds Hey Helel, just trying to be as transparent as possible about this, I just used the bot's admin rights to block & delete the porn they uploaded. Obviously I don't have the authority to do this, but they were actively vandalising the wiki & no admins seemed to be active. Let me know if I should avoid this in the future. Thanks! (Also, based on the username, I'm guessing they're a previously banned user? Maybe you'll recognise their pattern of activity, who knows?) Underscorre talk - - 06:03, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Pornography FanFreak121212 has added pornography to the story New Computer. I am assuming this is a sockpuppet account of the person Underscorre had to ban above. UPDATE: '''I think they may also be user Villain of Villains, they have put pornography on the pages The Hell Inside My Head, The Seraph of the End, Persistence Hunting, Black and Blue, Over Here, My Dears!, Failed Dreams of Quiet Life, and Midnight Terror. They have yet another sockpuppet account Betttyooops. And another VILLAINOFVILLAINSMUAHAHAHA. '''UPDATE 3: '''I'm '''TERRIBLY '''sorry for all the edits and updates. He has created a spam blog and a spam page. He also vandalized the story The Pond (which I reverted back to its previous form) multiple times. I stopped reverting it because I was afraid it would look like I was pointsgaming. He also vandalized this message a few times (I posted his under the heading below) including renaming this message "Good ass Pornography" and renaming this sentance to "Better Pornography". '''UPDATE 4: He said "FUCK HELEL" (you can check the history) on Underscorre's message, I reverted this because he deleted this message. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 07:41, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Your stories were vandalized by VILLAINOFVILLAINSMUAHAHAHA Sir, Your poem Requiem for Morning Star , Black and Blue, Failed Dreams of Quiet Life and others were vandalized by VILLAINOFVILLAINSMUAHAHAHA. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 08:26, September 27, 2018 (UTC)